El miedo
by SombraLN
Summary: El miedo, es un sentimiento que todos hemos experimentado alguna vez, algunos lo conllevan mejor que otros. Pero si algo es seguro es que lo mejor que te pueda pasar cuando sientes miedo es tener alguien a tu lado que te apoye. (Serie de drabbles)
1. Todomatsu

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Todomatsu**

El menor de los hermanos se encontraba en el dormitorio rebuscando en el armario. Movía todas las cosas de un lado a otro, él estaba seguro de que había guardado su corbata favorita en el lugar de siempre pero por más que busco en el cajón no estaba. Tal vez por alguna extraña razón estaría en otra parte de la habitación, aunque revisó por todos lados no dio con la prenda, su última opción era el armario. Mientras seguía moviendo todo se preguntaba por qué tendrían tantas cosas guardadas y probablemente inútiles.

Sin éxito en su búsqueda suspiro de forma pesada y se quedó sentado pegado a la puerta del armario. Tal vez debía esperar a que sus hermanos llegaran para preguntar si la habían visto.

Resignado se disponía a levantarse cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo en su pierna izquierda al mirar la causa de ello, el color se fue por completo de su rostro.

Una araña caminaba lentamente por su piel. Esta mediría unos cinco centímetros, pero para el joven sextillizo parecía mucho más grande.

Se quedó quieto, paralizado, observando a ese arácnido de un tono oscuro, en su mente podía ver con claridad los ojos y colmillos de aquel ser intimidándole a distancia.

Quería gritar, pero al parecer su mente se había desconectado con las funciones del cuerpo, no podía emitir ningún sonido ni moverse un poco, sus manos sudaban frio y comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar ante su situación tan lamentable.

Pero no era su culpa, odiaba los insectos, no soportaba verlos ni en fotografía, esas pequeñas criaturas con sus patas peludas, colmillos o pinzas y esos ojos sin alma acechándole en cualquier rincón.

La mayoría de sus hermanos se burlaban de ello, pero por más que quisiera no podía enfrentar el terror que le causaban a pesar de la enorme diferencia de tamaño.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, Osomatsu entro de forma perezosa y se detuvo al ver a Totty en el suelo.

 **\- ¿Totty? ¿Qué haces? -**

El menor no respondió y a cambio le dirigió una mirada suplicante al mayor.

Osomatsu se acercó y paso la vista por todo su hermano buscando una herida o la razón de que estuviese al borde del llanto. No tardo en hallar una mancha negra en la pierna, se inclinó para ver mejor y logro distinguir a la araña.

 **\- ¿Es esto? -** sonrió divertido listo para comenzar a burlarse del menor quien solo asintió apresurado **\- pero si es sólo una arañita, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo -** comenzó a reír fuerte mientras Todomatsu maldecía internamente a su hermano mayor y comenzaba a sentir las primeras lágrimas correr por su rostro.

Osomatsu al notar la reacción de su hermano detuvo su burla un tanto sorprendido.

 **\- Tranquilo, tu hermano mayor te salvara -** sonrió con calma colocando sus manos en la pierna del otro cerrándole el paso al arácnido, en cuanto estuvo seguro de haberlo atrapado se levantó en dirección a la ventana y arrojó a la pequeña criatura dejándola a su suerte.

Todomatsu sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente, abrazo sus piernas en busca de refugio.

Osomatsu se acercó al menor hincándose a su lado.

 **\- Te dije que te salvaría, soy genial ¿No? -** sonrió mientras rascaba su nariz.

Todomatsu miro al mayor un momento y luego escondió el rostro entre sus piernas totalmente avergonzado.

 **\- Gracias... -** pronunció en voz baja conteniendo las ganas de llorar a mares.

 **\- Tranquilo -** Oso acarició el cabello del menor buscando reconfortarle **\- tu hermano mayor te protegerá -**

Todomatsu sabía que no siempre estarían sus hermanos para aniquilar los insectos a su alrededor, pero ahora se conformaba con tenerlos cerca en momentos como el de ahora.

Osomatsu sería un inútil nini, pero hasta él sabía cuándo sus hermanos lo necesitaban realmente, aunque fuera para deshacerse de una pequeña araña, que por cierto le causo cierto escalofrío al agarrarla y sentir sus pequeñas patas por sus manos; pero no se lo diría a nadie, con uno que odiara los insectos era suficiente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Y aquí una pequeña idea que traía en mente, por ser de los sextillizos solo serán obviamente seis partes, esto del miedo de Totty a los insectos me pareció verlo en varias imágenes aunque creo que solo es una teoría del fandom igual me parece que le queda por su forma de ser.

Ya que son drabbles espero no tardar en actualizar XD

Gracias por leer n_n


	2. Jyushimatsu

**Jyushimatsu**

El quinto hermano sobresalía del resto por ser el más energético y optimista, siempre con una gran sonrisa y riendo a todo pulmón; aunque en ocasiones causara cierto escalofrío en sus hermanos era algo a lo que se fueron acostumbrando.

El resto de los Matsuno, incluyendo a los padres, desconocían la razón por la que el de amarillo se había vuelto tan extrovertido, solo sabían que fue en la escuela pero les daba miedo profundizar en el tema.

El quinto hermano esta en playa practicando su bateo, el sol empieza a ocultarse pero el continua con su actividad. De pronto ve una silueta en el peñasco, por inercia deja caer su bate.

En lo alto una chica se mantiene de pie al bordo, su cabello atado en trenzas se mueve con el aire.

 **\- Homura... ¡Homura! -** el de amarillo grita con gran emoción al reconocerla, agita sus brazos de manera frenética intentando llamar su atención, pero la chica no gira a verlo.

El hiperactivo chico baja sus brazos con lentitud al ver como la chica da un paso al frente, luego otro, con gran calma la joven se va acercando a la orilla.

La gran sonrisa de Jyushi se borra de inmediato al adivinar las intenciones de la chica que tanto quiere, sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a correr en dirección a la joven, pero sin importar la velocidad con la que mueva sus piernas, no logra avanzar, era como si una fuerza misteriosa le detuviera en el mismo lugar. Jyushimatsu le grita a la chica, le suplica que se detenga pero es ignorado y solo puede observar como ella está cada vez más cerca de la orilla. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro mientras siente su corazón latir a gran velocidad.

La joven da un último paso, Jyushimatsu grita con todas sus fuerzas, todo a su alrededor se vuelve oscuridad.

 **\- Jyushi... Jyushimatsu -** una voz familiar le llama cálidamente.

El joven beisbolista abre lentamente sus ojos, esta oscuro, su vista se va acostumbrado y gira su rostro encontrándose con Choromatsu que le observa con un semblante de tristeza.

Una pesadilla. Estaba agradecido de que solo fuera eso y no una horrible realidad.

 **\- Choromatsu niisan, siento haberte despertado -** hablo en voz baja consiente de que el resto de sus hermanos aun dormían.

 **\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -** el mayor pregunto sabiendo que una pesadilla fue lo que había atormentado al más inquieto, no era difícil adivinarlo ya que unas gruesas lágrimas marcaron su rostro hace un momento.

El quinto Matsuno negó con calma y con su sonrisa de siempre, si comenzaba a recordar su sueño era probable que terminase llorando.

Choromatsu suspiro, estiró sus brazos atrayendo al menor, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo acariciaba su cabello buscando reconfortarle.

 **\- Choromatsu niisan… -** hablo en voz baja aferrándose a la pijama del mayor **– solo fue una pesadilla ¿Verdad? Ella está bien… -** sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, él sabía que todo había sido un sueño pero quería confirmarlo para poder estar tranquilo.

 **\- Si Jyushi, solo fue un mal sueño, todo está bien, ella está bien –** el mayor adivinaba de quien hablaba el beisbolista, pues en ocasiones soñaba con esa chica, a veces dulces sueños que le provocan grandes sonrisas mientras balbuceaba su nombre y en ocasiones como esta, pesadillas que atormentaban su enamorado corazón **– mañana deberías escribirle para saludarla -**

Jyushimatsu no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente mientras seguía pegado al otro, estaba agradecido de dormir al lado del tercer hermano, quería a todos por igual, pero no podía negar que Choro tenía un toque casi maternal que le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba en momentos como este. Sin más, se dejó consentir hasta quedarse dormido, totalmente seguro de que esa noche ya no tendría pesadillas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mi teoría es que las pesadillas serían de los mayores temores de mi lindo sol, en especial si tratan de su enamorada :,)

Nótese que soy JyushiHomura :D

Gracias por leer n_n


	3. Ichimatsu

**Ichimatsu**

Las personas miraban curiosas a un par de chicos que andaban por la calle, lo extraño en la situación era que uno de ellos cargaba al otro por la cintura, como si fuese un costal, pese a los gritos, amenazas y golpes quien lo llevaba no parecía incómodo.

 **\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Te matare! ¡Lo juro! -** el de morado pataleaba furioso, poco le importaba las miradas que su escena atraía, solo quería salir corriendo y esconderse en un lugar recóndito y oscuro.

 **\- Tranquilo** _ **brother**_ **, no hay nada que temer -** el segundo hermano cargaba sin dificultad al otro y se mantenía sereno ante las agresiones, aunque poco importaban, realmente no estaba recibiendo ningún daño.

Ichimatsu ya llevaba varios días con gripe, como siempre, todos se contagiaron y se fueron curando eventualmente, pero el cuarto hermano esta vez no lograba sanar así que a petición de su preocupada madre era necesario llevarlo al doctor. En cuanto la petición fue hecha los cinco ninis restantes dejaron a la suerte quien acompañaría al más sombrío, sabiendo el odio que este tenía por las inyecciones ninguno quería la tarea. Como suele pasar, el menos afortunado fue el de gafas oscuras, jamás se negaría a ayudar a uno de sus hermanos, pero una parte de él temía por su seguridad. Por fortuna, el virus tenia a Ichimatsu bastante débil, por lo que transportarlo se había convertido en una tarea fácil.

Llegaron a su destino, aguardaban en la sala de espera, Karamatsu mantenía sus brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas, su pose clásica era acompañaba por una sonrisa; mientras tanto Ichimatsu se mantenía en el lugar de al lado con las piernas sobre el asiento abrazándose y con el rostro ligeramente oculto.

El cuarto hermano había desistido de su intento de escapar, después de todo no soportaría otra vez que el mayor le cargase como princesa y se ofreciera a cantarle para calmarlo frente a todos los presentes, prefería morir que pasar por algo tan vergonzoso nuevamente.

 **\- Señor Matsuno, es el siguiente -** anuncia una mujer desde su escritorio provocando que el de morado se tensara inmediatamente.

 **\- N-no quiero... -** hablo en voz baja ocultando más su rostro.

 **-** _ **Come on brother**_ **-** se levantó Karamatsu tomando al otro del brazo y llevándole hasta el consultorio.

El mayor se encargó de darle todo detalle sobre el malestar de su hermano menor al doctor, para desgracia del enfermo la mejor opción era una vacuna.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente el rostro de terror en el menor, ni siquiera logro intentar huir, Kara ya lo sostenía.

 **\- Relájate** _ **bro**_ **, esto es por tu bien -**

El mayor trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano mientras el doctor un poco extrañado por la situación alistaba el medicamento.

 **\- Listo -** se acercó el doctor con la jeringa **\- por favor joven, deje de patalear -**

 **\- Nee Ichi, ¿Cuántos gatos hay en el callejón que más visitas? -** Kara intentaba sostener las piernas del menor.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas de repente?... ¡Ya entiendo, tratas de distraerme, ¿No?! -**

 **\- No es así, pensé que podríamos ir para alimentarlos, así que necesito saber cuánta comida comprar -** Kara hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia el doctor indicándole que continuara con la acción.

 **\- ¡No juegues conmigo Kusomatsu, no soy un niño al que puedas distraer con tus estúpidas tácticas, te advierto que...! -** Ichimatsu se vio obligado a frenar sus palabras al sentir una especie de pellizco en su trasero, sujeto con fuerza la polera azul que tenía a su alcance y apretó sus labios reprimiendo un grito.

Tras unos segundos el doctor ya había finalizado con la aplicación de aquella inyección permitiendo que bajaran al de morado, mientras este se acomodaba los pantalones Kara atendía a las indicaciones del hombre de bata blanca.

Los hermanos salieron de la institución en completo silencio, Kara estaba seguro de que el menor estaba totalmente furioso y se preguntaba si debía dormir en alguna otra parte para evitar ser asesinado mientras dormía.

Pasando frente a una tienda el de azul fue frenado por el otro que le sujetaba de la polera.

 **\- ¿Ichi...? -**

 **\- La comida... -** dijo en voz baja.

 **\- ¿Tienes hambre? -**

 **\- Los gatos... d-dijiste que les comprarías comida... -**

Karamatsu no pudo evitar componer una gran sonrisa, era probable que el menor por la enfermedad actuara de esa manera tan tierna, así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Karamatsu compro el alimento para gato y con Ichi de guía fueron a uno de los callejones favoritos del menor para dejar la comida. Por la salud del cuarto hermano no era bueno estar fuera mucho tiempo por lo que solo dejaron el alimento y regresaron a casa.

Ichimatsu decidió recostarse un rato en el sillón mientras Karamatsu guardaba las latas sobrantes.

Jamás diría nada, podrían torturarle antes de que admitiera algún tipo de agradecimiento por haber tenido al mayor junto a él en un momento tan difícil, pero no podía negar que esta vez no tuvo tanto miedo como en otras ocasiones, tal vez una sola palabra no estaría de más, una palabra que al menos solo él escuchara.

 **\- Gracias... -** susurro el cuarto hermano girándose para no ver al mayor.

El de azul se acercó para cubrir con una manta a su hermano y retirarse con una gran sonrisa, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Me gusta el KaraIchi, ¿Se notó? XD

Con estos tres capítulos fueron miedos muy comunes y según yo, propio para los menores. Ahora viene lo que tenía en mente desde un principio, el miedo en los ninis mayores.

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	4. Choromatsu

**Choromatsu**

El tercero de los Matsuno andaba cabizbajo por la calle, usaba aquel atuendo azul cielo que portaba cada que salía a buscar trabajo, nuevamente fue un caso en vano, solo consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo, estaba seguro que podría hacer más si tan solo le daban la oportunidad. Por ahora debía resignarse, mañana empezaría a trabajar como ayudante en una tienda mientras un trabajador se recuperaba de un accidente, solo serían un par de semanas.

Llevaba ya varios días en aquel empleo, no era algo difícil, el supervisor y los otros dos empleados eran personas amables, no tenía problemas con ninguno.

Ya era noche, le habían preguntado a Choro si quería trabajar unas horas extras, el acepto sin dudar, después de todo se acercaba la fecha de un concierto de Nya-chan al que deseaba asistir. Solo faltaba una hora para cerrar, Choromatsu mataba el tiempo limpiando uno de los refrigeradores cuando se escuchó la pequeña campana de la puerta que anunciaba la entrada de un cliente, se apresuró a tomar su puesto en la registradora mientras observaba a dos tipos entrar.

Aguardo en su lugar mientras escuchaba las risas de aquellos sujetos, parecían divertidos diciéndose insultos y empujándose, en uno de sus juegos terminaron tirando una botella de las tantas que había en los estantes, los hombres dejaron de reír y se acercaron a la caja con intención de pagar las cervezas que recién habían tomado del refrigerador.

Choromatsu les dijo el total de las latas y el producto que habían roto, de saber que reaccionarían tan mal lo hubiese dejado pasar, pero ya era tarde; uno de los sujetos tomo la camisa del Matsuno atrayéndolo con fuerza y quejándose del atrevimiento por cobrarle lo que según él, estaba mal puesto en el estante, el chico trato de dialogar, explicar que ellos fueron responsables al estar empujándose en el pasillo, gran error, solo empeoro todo.

Entre los dos hombres tomaron a Choromatsu de los brazos llevándolo hasta el pasillo en el que aún permanecía aquella botella rota y el contenido esparcido por el suelo; con brusquedad lo arrojaron de rodillas, un par de centímetros más y hubiese aterrizado sobre los pedazos de vidrio.

 **\- ¿Qué esperas? –** Hablo uno de los hombres **– Comienza a limpiar, ¿Ese es tu trabajo no? –** tomo una de las botellas del estante y la dejo caer al suelo cerca del chico que por instinto se cubrió.

 **\- Eres un bueno para nada –** hablo el otro sujeto **– ¿Ni siquiera esto puedes hacer bien? –** imitando a su compañero tomo una botella esta vez arrojándola directamente contra Choromatsu. El primer hombre se acercó propinándole una patada en el costado que lo hizo caer sobre los vidrios regados del piso. El chico en el suelo se mantenía quieto, temeroso, mientras un par de botellas más le eran arrojadas junto con un sin fin de insultos, se cubrió el rostro, sintió un ardor en sus piernas al parecer unos pedazos de botella se le habían incrustado.

El sonido de las botellas al quebrarse, opaco el suave tintineo de la campana, un par de ruidos se escucharon seguidos de quejidos, pero Choromatsu seguía en su posición, sin moverse.

 **\- Choromatsu… -** una voz familiar le obligó a mirar descubriendo lentamente su rostro lloroso, frente a él se encontraba su hermano mayor.

 **\- ¿O-osomatsu niisan? –** miro incrédulo al de sudadera roja, giro para ver a aquellos hombres en el suelo.

 **\- Vamos, hay que curarte –** le tendió la mano al menor ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

La policía y el gerente no tardaron en llegar tras el aviso del Matsuno mayor, por las circunstancias era lógico que le permitieran a Choromatsu regresar a casa y tomar un día libre, Osomatsu solo había tratado un poco las heridas del menor con lo que tenía a la mano en la tienda.

Al llegar a casa ninguno de sus otros hermanos se encontraba, Choromatsu aguardaba en la recamara a que el mayor regresara con el botiquín. Era una suerte que sus padres estuviesen en casa de unos amigos, probablemente se hubiesen asustado al verlo llegar con sangre en su ropa. En la tienda Osomatsu había retirado con cuidado un par de trozos de vidrio que se habían clavado en sus piernas, afortunadamente no hubo heridas profundas, pero si tuvo varios cortes que mancharon su pantalón de rojo.

Osomatsu entro a la habitación, se hinco junto a su hermano y con cuidado doblo el pantalón para poder tratar las heridas.

 **\- Hay que apurarnos –** Osomatsu rompió el silencio que se mantenía desde que habían salido de la tienda **\- nuestros hermanos nos esperan con Chibita, si nos tardamos se comerán todo –** sonrió divertido colocándole una venda en la pierna derecha.

 **\- ¿Por eso estabas ahí?** – Choromatsu preguntó en voz baja.

 **\- Si, después de todo siendo el que tiene dinero creímos que era buena idea que invitaras a tus hermanitos algo de beber –** rasco su nariz complacido al terminar la curación.

Choromatsu mantenía un semblante serio, casi triste, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

 **\- Debiste asustarte, ¿No? –** Osomatsu le había atraído para abrazarle sorprendiendo de sobremanera al menor **– Todo está bien, tu niisan está aquí –** acaricio el cabello de su hermano.

Choromatsu se aferró al mayor ocultando el rostro en el contrario, no podía decirlo en voz alta, pero en realidad se había asustado demasiado, estaba muy agradecido de que su hermano llegara a salvarlo, claro que una cosa era pensarlo y otra decirlo, no es que le costara expresarse como al cuarto Matsuno, pero en contados casos como este, su orgullo de hombre quedaba por el suelo al sentirse tan indefenso. Osomatsu era un inútil nini, eso lo repetiría siempre, pero no negaría que era un gran hermano mayor cuando se lo proponía.

El incidente no fue mencionado a la familia, fue un pequeño secreto entre el primer y tercer hermano.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Iba a poner algo sobre el miedo al fracaso, pero esto me gusto más, siendo Choro alguien tan responsable, lo que debe sacarle de quicio e inclusive asustarle son las situaciones sobre las cuales no tiene control.

El siguiente es de mis ninis favoritos y ya tengo en mente su drabble *w*

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	5. Karamatsu

**Karamatsu**

Aquel chico de pantalones brillantes se encontraba en el techo tocando una suave melodía en su guitarra, tarareando una letra inexistente y disfrutando el apacible clima. Desde su lugar aprecio a dos de sus hermanos menores saliendo de la casa, seguramente Ichi y Jyushi irían a alimentar gatos como siempre, sonrió por inercia, en verdad que ambos eran adorables.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, en la habitación que siempre se reunían a perder el tiempo solo se encontraban los tres hermanos mayores. Oso con un manga, Choro con una revista y Kara con su espejo. El ambiente en el lugar era un tanto pesado, ninguno decía nada, pero tenían el mismo mal presentimiento, como si supieran que ocurriría una desgracia.

El teléfono sonó espantando a los tres hermanos, Choromatsu se apresuró a contestar, tartamudeo nervioso al responderle a la persona del otro lado de la línea y colgó deprisa, solo bastaron unas palabras para que todos salieran apresurados: _"Nuestros hermanos están en problemas"_

Karamatsu corría por las calles solitarias, su respiración era totalmente inestable, ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde buscar; los tres mayores se mantuvieron juntos solo un par de calles, el suficiente tiempo para que Choro apresurado les dijera que Totty había llamado, unos vándalos se habían metido con los menores, no hubo tiempo para más detalles, solo que debían encontrarlos.

Escucho bastante ruido en un callejón cercano, se dio prisa, al llegar logró distinguir dos personas pateando a una tercera en el suelo, el color morado resalto ante su vista.

No le tomo más que un par de segundos llegar hasta esos tipos, pese a que era dos contra uno, el segundo hermano salió victorioso sin un rasguño, dejando a aquellos sujetos inconscientes y medio muertos. Se hinco junto a Ichimatsu, lo tomo con suavidad, sus manos temblaban mientras un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, el amante de los gatos tenia múltiples golpes y la ropa manchada de sangre.

 **\- I-ichi… despierta –** le llamaba suavemente, reviso su pulso y sintió como si su propio corazón se detuviese.

Aparecieron en la entrada del callejón el resto de sus hermanos, observaron sorprendidos la escena, en especial a los tipos del suelo, Karamatsu podía ser peligroso cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia.

Osomatsu se acercó para revisar al cuarto hermano. Su pulso era bajo, casi nulo pero seguía vivo, miro a Totty quien ya marcaba a una ambulancia, Choro sujetaba al de amarillo que tenía una gran mancha de sangre en su pierna izquierda. El mayor miro a Karamatsu, podía notar el temblor en su cuerpo, el miedo en sus ojos.

Unas horas más tarde Ichimatsu se encontraba estable en el hospital, la policía se había llevado a los sujetos tras la declaración de los hermanos, aquellos tipos intentaron asaltar a Totty cuando los otros dos menores pasaban por el lugar, hubiese sido suficiente con la fuerza de Jyushi pero los maleantes lograron herir con una navaja su pierna, Ichi considero la mejor opción huir, con el de amarillo herido el cuarto hermano dejo a este y a Totty escondidos mientras el servía de carnada para alejar a los tipos.

En casa Oso y Kara habían sido los encargados para llevar un cambio de ropa para el menor, mientras el resto de la familia aguardaba en el hospital.

Karamatsu esperaba en el patio a que su hermano mayor regresara con las cosas. En cuanto este salió le mostro una pequeña mochila negra.

 **\- Ya tengo todo –** informo al otro que solo asintió levemente mientras sacaba un cigarro.

Antes que el de azul lo encendiera recibió un manotazo del mayor que le hizo tirar su cigarro, le miro sorprendido mientras recibía una mirada de regaño.

 **\- A mí también me gusta el tabaco, pero tú estás exagerando –** Osomatsu realmente parecía molesto y es que el segundo ya llevaba demasiados cigarrillos en lo que iba de unas horas.

Karamatsu desvió la mirada sacando la caja de cigarros, ignorando por completo el reclamo de su hermano.

Nuevamente se quedó sin su pequeña adicción, esta vez Oso le arrebato la cajetilla tirándola al suelo y pisoteándola. Kara totalmente furioso se encaró a su hermano listo para una pelea, sin embargo lo único que recibió fue un abrazo.

Osomatsu había dejado caer la mochila rodeando con fuerza a su hermano menor, entendía perfectamente cuál era su malestar. Karamatsu se quedó quieto un par de segundos, luego correspondió el gesto aferrándose a la polera roja.

 **\- Ichi… -** el de azul hablo en voz baja **– n-no sentía su p-pulso… creí que… -**

 **\- Todo está bien… –** Osomatsu le daba suaves palmadas en la espada **– él está vivo –**

Si algo caracterizaba al segundo hermano era el amor que tenía por su familia, era de esas personas capaces de dar su vida por cualquiera de los integrantes, por lo que entre sus mayores temores estaba no poder protegerlos y perder a alguno; justo como hace unas horas, cuando no lograba sentir el pulso del cuarto hermano, solo fue una mala jugada de su nervios, aun así no logro hacer nada, solo observo como lo subían a la ambulancia, a Ichi y a Jyushi. Se mantuvo en silencio desde entonces, mientras la policía tomaba la declaración de Totty, el momento en que Choro le contaba a sus padres, cuando Oso le pregunto si estaba herido, el no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo mantuvo el silencio y esa manía de sacar cigarro tras cigarro.

Por tal motivo fue que Oso se ofreció a ir a casa con Kara, sabía que su hermano necesitaba desahogarse y no lo haría frente a los demás.

Solo fue un momento, el suficiente para que Karamatsu lograra sacar el sentimiento que le estaba asfixiando. Agradeció con la mirada a su hermano mayor y se encaminaron a donde su familia los esperaba.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Creo que este miedo puede aplicarse a todos, pero en este caso me parece que sería uno muy representativo del segundo hermano, ya que tanto por la serie como el fandom, se nota que debe amarlos mucho para soportar sus idioteces :,)

Gracias por leer n_n


	6. Osomatsu

**Osomatsu**

El mayor de los Matsuno andaba con pasos tambaleantes por las calles cubiertas solo por la luz de algunos faroles; tuvo algo de suerte en el pachinko y le pareció buena idea gastar en alcohol. Generalmente bebía en compañía de sus hermanos, pero como ninguno quiso ir con él, considero buena idea beber sólo y así mostrarles de lo que se perdieron por ignorar a su querido hermano mayor.

Ansiaba llegar a casa y presumir cuanto había ganado, aunque le quedaba poco en el bolsillo, pero ellos no lo sabrían.

Ya estaba cerca de casa, lo supo al ver el terreno en el que solía jugar de niño. Se adentró en el lugar recordando los juegos y travesuras que caracterizaban a los sextillizos.

No dejaba de sonreír al recordar.

Había una cavadora a medio camino, al parecer después de tanto tiempo por fin harían uso de aquel espacio.

Montones de arena, vigas y tubos de concreto se encontraban esparcidos por el lugar.

Este último material llamo la atención del mayor, se acercó despacio y paso su mano por el frio cemento.

Fue cuando aquel recuerdo golpeó su mente.

 _"Si le dices a alguien lo que viste hoy, mataré a toda tu familia"_

Retrocedió inseguro, el alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada, esa voz no podía ser real. Siguió avanzado hacia atrás, buscando alejarse de aquel tubo que le trajo tan horrible recuerdo.

Sin percatarse del gran hoyo tras de él, la caída fue inevitable.

Osomatsu sobo su nuca, seguramente se le haría un gran chichón, intento incorporarse pero un mareo lo regreso al suelo.

 _"Osomatsu-kun~"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. Otra vez esa voz, aquella del hombre que creyeron tan amable, al que le permitieron entrar a casa y solo resultó ser un ladrón; una pesadilla para el mayor de los sextillizos.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, una parte de él le decía que solo estaba alucinando, que nada era real, aun así no podía evitar los sentimientos de soledad, angustia... Miedo.

¿Por qué pasaba esto? Después de tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué tenía que revivir uno de los peores momentos de su vida?

Abrazo sus piernas ocultando su rostro.

 _"Osomatsu-kun~"_

 **\- P-por favor... -** hablaba en voz baja **\- no diré n-nada... P-por favor... -** le suplicaba a la nada.

¿Hace cuánto que no sentía este miedo? La sensación de terror al recordar como de niño estuvo a punto de ser alejado de su familia le invadida nuevamente. Recordar el daño que aquel hombre le hizo solo le incitaba a llorar amargamente.

" _Vine por ti, Osomatsu-kun~"_

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó frente a él. No quiso mirar, aquellas alucinaciones le volverían loco, si al levantar la vista se topaba con la falsa sonrisa de ese hombre.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan… -**

Esa voz, hace tanto que no escuchaba el honorífico de los labios de ese hermano en particular.

Levantó el rostro lentamente, Karamatsu tenía una expresión triste.

 **\- K-kara... –**

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -**

Osomatsu le miro unos segundos, trataba de distinguir que su hermano no fuera una ilusión más de su mente, en cuanto estuvo seguro que aquel chico era real, solo sintió una mayor presión en su pecho.

 **\- T-tu niisan es muy torpe y-y cayó aquí -** intento sonreír un poco.

 **\- Ya lo veo... -** Karamatsu abrazo a su hermano mayor, buscando que dejara de temblar.

Arriba, Choromatsu observaba con melancolía la escena. Osomatsu había tardado tanto en regresar que salieron a buscarlo, agradecía que los menores fueran por otro lado, a Oso no le hubiese gustado que lo vieran así. Solo el segundo y tercer hermano habían presenciado estos quiebres en muy contadas ocasiones; tenían cierta idea de la razón pero Osomatsu realmente jamás quiso hablar de ello, de niño solían encontrarlo llorando en algún recóndito lugar de la casa, pero jamás decía la razón real de su malestar, así que todo lo que podían hacer era estar para su hermano cuándo los necesitara.

Tras un momento, Osomatsu se tranquilizó, ayudado por los otros dos salió de aquel agujero.

Andaban los tres en silencio, Osomatsu en el centro mirando el suelo, intentando olvidar aquél recuerdo.

 **\- Mañana iremos a pescar, ¿Verdad Osomatsu? –** repentinamente Kara pregunto mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del mayor.

 **\- Claro que no –** intervino Choromatsu **– Debemos ir a buscar trabajo, el prometió intentarlo –** sentencio " _molesto_ " dando un codazo al hermano de en medio.

Osomatsu miro las sonrisas que ambos le ofrecían, un cálido sentimiento le invadió, sus hermanos siempre estaban a su lado aunque él se cerrara sobre sus temores; rasco su nariz de aquella forma tan característica y representativa de su usual despreocupación.

 **\- Tengo una mejor idea –** ahora fue él quien paso sus brazos por los hombros de los menores **–mañana vayamos todos a beber -**

 **\- Eres incorregible –** Suspiro Choromatsu con una leve sonrisa.

 **\- Lo es, pero así es nuestro hermano mayor -** confirmo Kara con una risa.

 **\- Tomare eso como un cumplido –** sentencio Oso sin soltar a sus hermanos, no podía evitar el miedo, pero si ellos seguían a su lado podría superarlo en todo momento.

El miedo, todos lo hemos experimentado alguna vez y lo volveremos a hacer, porque ese sentimiento nos acompañara para recordarnos que no somos invencibles, pero si capaces de afrontarlo, en especial con alguien a nuestro lado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

¡Y termine esto!

En este cap, por si alguien no entiende la referencia, es basado a lo sucedido con Tougou en el manga de Osomatsu-kun: _"Osomatsu-kun y el aterrador inquilino"_

Estoy contenta con el resultado, apenas he experimentado lo de escribir drabbles y esto me pareció un buen ejercicio.

Agradezco sus comentarios, de verdad aprecio cada uno, me hace feliz saber que se tomen un momento de escribir su opinión.

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
